


Lazy Day

by VelvetSky



Series: Soft [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Morning, Quiet, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy and Wanda spend a lazy, snuggly day together.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Soft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Third prompt is Morning.
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for cheering and a beta assist. All mistakes remaining are my own. 
> 
> I may be following this up with more of Darcy and Wanda's day or weekend together. Hence I have not rated the fic as yet.

Wanda shifted between the sheets, feeling warmth from someone else beside her. Smiling before she even opened her eyes, because it wasn't a dream. There had been months of her and Darcy dancing around each other, just being friends, before they finally went out a few weeks ago. Everything sort of rolled along so easy from there, and finally Darcy stayed the night.

Darcy kept everything at the Compound running smoothly and had taken Wanda underwing immediately. Darcy wasn't much older than Wanda, and it felt nice to have someone who wasn't some superhero to talk to. Someone normal. It made Wanda feel normal when she hung out with Darcy, which was something she hadn't felt in quite some time. Her face was the first thing Wanda saw when she finally cracked her eyes open. They had fallen asleep cuddled up close and stayed that way it seemed.

She reached to brush a bit of hair from Darcy's face, her skin was so soft and warm. When Wanda had fallen asleep she'd had thoughts of getting up first and making breakfast so Darcy would wake up to warm food, but now that she was laying there and it was morning, Wanda wasn't getting up until Darcy did, it was too nice getting to just lay there watching this beautiful woman she loved sleep.

Darcy didn't stay sleeping for too long though. Stirring slowly, her hand stretching and then kneading what it was resting upon, which just happened to be Wanda's thigh. A smile crossed her lips as her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey. How long have you been awake?"

Wanda blushed a little. "Not very long. I just couldn't get up though when you were still laying here."

Darcy giggled softly and brushed her hand down Wanda's cheek. "That's sweet." She shifted, leaning in to roll a soft kiss over Wanda's lips.

Wanda slid her fingers into Darcy's hair and reached again for another kiss when Darcy started to pull back from the first. She fortunately didn't seem to mind letting Wanda indulge a little more in her soft, full lips. Wanda was in awe of so many things about Darcy, from her body to the way she carried herself around the Compound, giving off these powerful vibes. She knew Darcy said she was insecure all the time on the inside, and she'd gone so far as to give Wanda permission to peek into her mind at will for a few days to prove it, but even knowing Darcy's thoughts, Wanda still didn't picture her any differently, or see any less confidence. If anything it made Wanda think Darcy was just that much stronger and more amazing. "You are a wonderful sight to wake up to."

"You are definitely the prettiest thing I've woken up to, ever." Darcy's fingertips skimmed over Wanda's arm. "What do you think you'd like to do today?"

"I don't know. I feel like I want to run out and do everything with you, but I also kind of want to just soak in this for a while longer." Wanda played with Darcy's hair and stroked her skin, in zero rush to even get out of bed.

"There's no rush. We can soak all you want, and then we can see about venturing out to do more things. I certainly don't mind a lazy day. And it kind of sounds like it's still raining, which to me is always an excuse to stay in whenever possible." Darcy smiled as she saw Wanda's smile growing.

"I wanted to make you breakfast before you woke up, but then I couldn't seem to drag myself out of the bed." Wanda was slowly wiggling in closer to Darcy and snuggling up against her. Darcy giggled softly and kissed Wanda's head.

"I love you. And how sweet you are. We can make breakfast together." Darcy combed her fingers through Wanda's hair and twirled her finger over her nearly bare shoulder. Once they'd gotten into Wanda's room last night, the dress code became very casual. They'd both wound up stripped down to their panties and a top. Darcy had a soft cotton, ribbed tank on, while Wanda had a slightly silky with lace trim cami top. There had been a lot of kissing and a good deal of soft touches and tentative exploring of each other's body. They had avoided certain areas and kept hands over what little clothing they had on. But it had still felt very intimate to Darcy.

Wanda kissed Darcy's chest and squeezed softly. "I love you."

Darcy just smiled as Wanda stilled, tangled around her. She was a little hungry, and wouldn't have minded using the bathroom, but until she hit that really need to pee point, she just couldn't disturb Wanda. It was a little while before Wanda started to move again and looked up at Darcy. "Should we go make breakfast?"

"I suppose so. I am starting to feel a little hungry." As Wanda shifted to sit up, Darcy did as well. Wanda still didn't really want to leave the bed. It was so perfect and cozy there with Darcy, but she was craving breakfast, and she didn't want Darcy getting hungry either.

"Okay, bathroom and then breakfast." Darcy shifted to get up and took Wanda's hand to pull her along.

Neither of them got any more dressed before heading to the kitchen, there was no need. They quickly agreed on pancakes, and started collecting the ingredients and required bowls and utensils to make it. Wanda found the mini chocolate chips to put in hers, and Darcy pulled out some blueberries. They both giggled at each other's choice of addition.

"You know, I wonder how both would taste?" Wanda had been introduced to the pancake not all that long ago when she first arrived, and Clint had been the one to show her the joys of putting chocolate chips in them. She had become aware of many other ways to make pancakes from other people around the Compound, though she still seemed to like the chocolate chips best, but she'd never thought to combine the different additions before.

"You know, I've never tried it. We could make one with both and find out. I bet it's not bad." Darcy's expression was one of curiosity as her mind processed the idea.

"Okay!" The grin on Wanda's face was bright and brilliant.

Darcy giggled a little more as she caught Wanda around the waist with one arm and kissed her shoulder, and neck, and jaw, making Wanda stop what she was doing and just hum for a minute. "I love seeing you so happy and excited."

Wanda's smile shifted to something more earnest. "That's because of you. I feel more at ease when I'm with you."

Darcy pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Wanda's mouth. "Well then, I'm glad I could be of service." Her smile was soft, warm, and reached into her eyes.

Between the two of them, making pancakes moved quickly, pouring ingredients, stirring, heating up the pan, getting them cooking. Darcy was tending the pan while Wanda cleaned up a bit. The cleaning was finished before the last few pancakes, and Wanda couldn't resist pressing herself to Darcy's back, arms curled around. She could feel Darcy's smile and that sent warmth through Wanda's whole body. "That smells so good. I'm not quite sure how any other breakfasts could live up to it now."

"You know, I could get real used to this too." Darcy turned off the pan and got the last of the pancakes on a plate before setting everything down and letting her fingers brush over Wanda's arms, her head turning to peer over her shoulder as well.

"Yeah? Maybe we could make this a regular thing." Wanda nuzzled at the back of Darcy's neck and ear before kissing just below her earlobe.

"Breakfast is nice with company. And you're the best company I know." Darcy landed a kiss on Wanda's jaw and shifted. "Now, let's eat while they're still warm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 4 prompt is Quiet.
> 
> This is obviously a continuation of day 3's prompt. Follows fairly directly from the previous chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for the beta assist. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

After breakfast they needed a little time to rest and digest, so Wanda opened the drapes and Darcy pushed the oversized chair over so they could look out the windows and sit together to read for a while. The chair was so big and cozy, they both managed to share it. Wanda had one leg draped over Darcy's leg and perhaps too frequently paused her reading to gaze over at Darcy. But Darcy didn't seem to be bothered by Wanda's little intrusions. Her fingers touching or moving a bit of Darcy's hair, or swirling down her arm, giving her knee a squeeze. Now and then Darcy even did the same.

The grey skies outside and the soft patter of rain on the window made everything feel slow and relaxed. Inside Wanda's room, it was cozy and warm. Wanda didn't like being cold and given their attire of the day it was all the more reason to keep the heat up.

Darcy had no trouble reading with Wanda right there. She was pretty good at multitasking and distractions. She still caught what she was reading even while smiling at Wanda's soft touches and letting her own hand return a few of those touches. Wanda's knee was right there, on her, seemed silly not to rest her hand there between page turns and give a squeeze from time to time.

Wanda had read a little bit, a chapter. It wasn't much compared to the amount Darcy had gotten through in the same amount of time. But Wanda had been just enjoying the feeling of sitting with her girlfriend on a quiet, rainy day, watching her, touching her, that reading hadn't been as high a priority. Finally, when she reached that chapter break she simply bookmarked it and let the book close and tucked it into the side of the chair. She curled her arms around Darcy's freer arm, the one that aside from turning pages rested on Wanda's knee, and got cozy. After a few minutes, her head leaned to rest upon Darcy's shoulder as Wanda gazed out the window.

Darcy smiled each time Wanda touched her or snuggled in a little more. She was aware when Wanda set her book down entirely and had she not been mid-chapter she'd have done the same. Once she did reach the chapter's end, she managed to get the bookmark in with one hand. If not for Wanda's eyes being open, Darcy would have thought she'd fallen asleep she had gotten so still and quiet after she stopped reading and snuggled closer. Darcy pressed her lips to Wanda's forehead and nuzzled her hair softly. "You doing alright?"

Wanda had drifted off into a bit of a daydream bliss sitting there with Darcy. A smile crossed her lips before she otherwise moved. "Very alright. Not sure that I've ever been happier."

A deep, warm smile had taken over Darcy's face. Neither of them seemed to be able to speak much above a whisper. The sensation of the whole day around them had been calm and soothing, something they both seemed happy to hang onto. "And what are you thinking about?"

Wanda lifted her head to look at Darcy. "You. Wondering what your book is about because you look so cute reading it. And how nice you smell. How soft your skin is. Your hair too." Wanda's fingers had started moving with her words, brushing across Darcy's cheek, along her arm, around a tendril of hair. The fact that Darcy blushed softly as she did made Wanda's heart flutter a bit, and she probably started to blush as well, if she wasn't already.

"You're welcome to look the book over or read it too. It's about a group of people who witness a tragedy and how they're dealing with their lives." Darcy lifted the book in offering, but Wanda shook her head softly.

"Sounds interesting, but maybe I could just listen in while you read?" Wanda didn't like to peek into others minds without their permission, particularly those she cared about. It seemed like a trust thing. But she liked the idea of laying back and letting Darcy read, but also being able to hear it without asking Darcy read aloud.

"You want me to read a little of it to you?" A curious eyebrow went up. Darcy would have done it if that's what Wanda wanted. She didn't do a lot of reading out loud, but she could try it.

"Or maybe I could just listen in, in your mind?" Wanda was always cautious about making sure she had clear permission to read someone's mind. Unless there was some kind of emergency or danger. And sometimes people's thoughts projected so intensely she couldn't not hear them. But generally, she preferred to just hear her own thoughts, and if she was curious about someone else's she asked.

Darcy smiled and breathed a hint of a giggle, running her fingers through Wanda's hair. "Sure, you could do that. Do you want to do that now, or later?"

"If you want to keep reading, I suppose now. But I don't mind waiting if you wanted to take a break and do something else?" The end came out as a question. She loved sitting and reading a while, but she didn't know if Darcy had stopped just because Wanda had or if she was simply done reading for the moment.

Darcy had sort of stopped because she'd noticed Wanda wasn't reading her book anymore. But they had been sitting there for a while, so a chance to get up and do something else for a bit might be a nice idea. "I'm up for a break. What should we do?"

Wanda shrugged softly brushing her nose along Darcy's jaw before kissing her softly. "Maybe we should make some lunch and then you can let me listen to you reading."

Darcy smiled and kissed Wanda's cheek. "Sounds good."


End file.
